


Not our house

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: You and John go rob a rich folk’s house and get to spend sometime together. Based on a prompt with “can I kiss you right now?”





	Not our house

You could almost feel your blood pressure drop when John Marston approached you. You had a crush in him since the first day you joined the gang but never had the courage to do something about it.  
“Hey! Y/N just who I was looking for” he said smiling at you, “Care to join me for a walk?”  
“Y-yes.” You couldn’t help but to stutter. Why being around him made you act like this?  
“Dutch told me about a house, could be interesting.” he said, heading towards the horses.  
“What kind of house?”  
“The easy kind. Rich couple, left for a long vacation by the looks of it. Sean saw them filling the wagon with heavy luggage.”  
“So we just walk in? That easy?”  
“Seems so.”  
“Alright! Count me in!” you said as you were mounting your horse,“Need to earn my keep right?”. You kept wondering where the hell were you getting yourself into.  
Spending time alone with John made you feel anxious so when the uncomfortable silence started closing in, words came out of your mouth without you realizing.  
“I’m not that good at shooting!”  
John looked at you confused by how suddenly you just confessed that.  
“It’s gonna be ok, no one is there” he smiled reassuring you, “Besides, I can help you with that, if you want.”  
You felt as your legs wore made of butter.  
“Anyway,I know you were from a good family” he said, testing if it was ok to talk about that.  
You nodded with a sad look on your face.  
“Yeah, but they are all gone, no use to think about that now” you found sweet how he had paid attention to your life story.  
“You wanna know what I miss the most?” you asked, trying to light up the mood.  
“Sure.”  
“Beds! Oh! And the sweets!”  
John chuckled at your unexpected answer. From the corner of your eye you could see him looking at you.  
“Well, that’s our house!” he said pointing at it.  
The wood manor stood tall and menacing in front of you. You never robbed a house before. In fact, you used to live in a place just like this. John was one of the only that wouldn’t give you a hard time for your pompous past.   
As you took a look closer, you noticed that the windows had boards nailed to it, the front door seemed locked as well.  
“What now?” you asked John, as you tried to pull one of the boards.  
He did not hesitate for a second, kicking the front door open. You had to admit, it was pretty attractive seeing him use his strength like that.  
“This way, my lady.” he said, teasing you with a snob smile on his face.  
The inside of the place was just as impressive as the outside. John had the same look of a child in Christmas morning on his face.   
You started searching the kitchen as John opened every drawer he sat eyes on.  
“I think this is gold.” you heard him say as you filled your bag with fancy delicacies. In the back of drawer you found a gold package with the finest imported chocolate. You missed those.  
“Look what I found!” John said showing you a bottle of bourbon “Strong stuff”.  
You looked for glasses and sooner than you realized you were sitting of the velvety couch drinking expensive bourbon and eating imported chocolate.  
“Not bad.” Said John stretching his legs as he took another sip of his strong drink. “I now see why you miss things like candy and beds more than you do people.”  
Those words hit you like a slap in the face. You stood there in shock thinking how you must’ve sounded. Your family meant the world to you, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to say their name after what happened to you and...  
“Shit! I’m so sorry Y/N!” he said, guilt painted all over his face “I’m an idiot! I didn’t meant...”  
“It’s okay” you said, drying one single test that rolled on your cheek. “Let’s look up stairs, okay?”  
John couldn’t stop feeling guilty for ruining a happy moment like this. He left the bottle at your hand and disappeared in another room.  
You found yourself in a room painfully similar to the one you grew up on. Unable to stop the tears from coming, you ran your fingers though the wooden dressing table. You just wanted to enjoy the opportunity to be away with the man you had feelings for, but all those memories kept haunting you.  
“Close your eyes.” John said with a firm voice. You felt something around your neck. “Ok, now open them.”  
You bursted into laughter with the sight of a groomed John Marston, hair pushed back with pomade, wearing a fancy coat two times his size and a floppy bow tie.  
“I made you sad...” he said adjusting the necklace around your neck “So, tonight we are not going to be ourselves! We are going to be...”, he signaled at a picture of a couple, waiting for you to read their names.  
“Mr. and Ms. Schneider?” You said doubtful how could you two pass as Germans.  
“Exactly!” he said barely containing his own laughter. “Now, Miss, let me turn that gramophone on and start this party.”  
The happy tune started filling the room, tensions between you two raising.  
“Mr. Schneider, we are going on a vacation! Grab everything that looks valuable” you said, still looting all you could fit in the bag you brought.  
“Actually, Ms. Schneider. Would you dance with me?”  
With your trembly hands on his, John swirled you at the cheerful tune playing. He was an awful dancer but you didn’t mind as he stepped on your toes as long as he kept you in his arms. He would hear your heartbeat faster if it wasn’t for how softly he dragged you to the other room.  
“A bed!” he said, jumping on it.  
“A bed!” you joined him, unable to restrain the smiling forming in your lips “It’s been so long! A real bed!”  
You jumped up and down a little, testing the fluffiness of the mattress. John was laying on his back, mesmerized by how a simple thing like a bed made you so happy.   
As you got tired of jumping around, you laid beside John. A considerable distance between you two.  
This time, the silence was comforting, as some kind of invitation. You searched for his hand among the sheets, giving it a slight squeeze.  
“I’m glad you brought me along.”  
John turned to face you, the distance between you two getting thinner.  
“And I’m glad I got to see you smiling.”  
You were hesitant at first, but slowly you scooched yourself as you two were almost touching.  
He stared at your face, soaking in every single detail, noticing how you looked comfortable with him.  
“Can I kiss you right now?” he asked, placing his hands on your shoulder.  
You did not answer, as you pulled him closer, placing a timid kiss on his lips.   
John answered eagerly, enjoying the moment he waited for so long. He placed a hand on the back of your head and another around your waist. You two were finally together in some stranger’s bed.


End file.
